Be Human
by carcinogeneticist117
Summary: She was always better than him. Higher rank, Stronger, caring, everyone loved Nelliel. . . . Except for Nnoitra that is. Follow the early years of this pair of espadas and discover the true reason for their hatrid towards eachother. Could the flames of passion lead to something more? Or could both of these espadas be consumed in the heat of the moment?


Well hello everyone! I decided to create a new sort of spin off on a couple in Bleach. Hope you like it!

As always the characters and concept belong to Kubo-sensei, not me -_-'

Chapter 1: Opposites

No matter what I did, she was always better than me. Even now she is better than me. She is the chosen animal of God, the ram, while I am but a lowly insect. I was the first of the Espadas to truly master my release form, but she had not only accomplished that but had beaten master Tosen with it. I had accomplished my first recognizance mission to the soul society and had come close to obtaining information, but she was the one who achieved and delivered the selected information before I got back.

Her name was Nelliel, and she was my arch enemy. Her jade colored eyes held a source of deep satisfaction whenever I had failed. Her petite body seemed to shake with laughter at everything that I couldn't do. I knew that deep down I hated her and despised her with all of the fiber in my being. I, Nnoitora would always hate Nelliel until the day that I died. And yet. . .

It always seemed cold here in Las Noches, It didn't mater if the sun was shining at full blast, its heat never seemed to reach me.

"Tesla, does it seem cold to you?" I asked my half witted subordinate

"No sir. Its very hot in fact, are you implying that you don't feel hot?" The wimp panted

I slowly got up from my seat on the warm sand and faced towards Tesla. In a flash of an eye I had whipped my sword out and pointed it towards his throat.

"Let me make this perfectly clear as to why I don't feel the heat from the sun, are you listening Tesla?!" I growled

Tesla gulped and nodded in response.

"Its because I am too powerful for it, the sun doesn't affect me because it is too weak."I said simply

"One shouldn't go around and compare himself to that of the celestial realm; you may find yourself in a bad circumstance." A familiar whining voice said

I felt my whole body freeze at the sound of her voice. My once pleasant mood had shifted to that of a tiger whose tail was stepped on.

"Nelliel!" I hissed

I turned and saw her standing before me with a stern look on her face and her chin lifted up. It was that stance that made me hate her, that holier than thou expression she wore. The look of finding a crushed bug underneath your foot seemed to seep in from those jade colored eyes. However I wouldn't be treated like an insect by this woman, never would I let her win.

"I see you still haven't controlled your manners when speaking to your superiors." She said coldly

At that I lost it; I spun my sword around from my subordinate's neck and sent it flying her way. In what seemed like a second she had grabbed my sword with her bare hand and pulled me closer using my grip on my sword. I yanked my sword back quickly and jumped high into the air. I gathered up my power into my blade and sent loose a stream of power towards the motionless Nelliel.

"HA! You see that Nelliel! You are not my superior! Your just dead meat! We are both Espadas but I am the one who is still alive! That is more than enough proof that I am stronger than you!" I yelled victoriously

A ripple in the atmosphere behind me was the only warning I had before Nelliel sent a kick straight into my back and sent me sky rocketing to the ground. I had just enough time to put my hands in front of my face before I crashed into the sand at the speed of at least 85 miles per hour.

"You are too rash Nnoitora, wait until you know for sure that your enemy is dead before you start gloating." Nelliel smiled

"B-but how?!" I yelled

She sent a questioning glance towards me and softly shook her head.

"You really are a fool if you think that little stunt would be enough to kill me. It's simple; you are a beast, a creature than reacts only on instinct. I will not be defeated by someone like you who is too afraid to be human. That is why you lost." She stated

I felt myself grounding my teeth in anger. I saw Nelliel start to descend and walk away when she suddenly stopped and snapped her fingers.

"Ah! I knew I came here for a reason!" She exclaimed

She walked towards me and bent down so that we were staring eye to eye.

"Aizen-sama is holding a mission briefing and I was told to inform you. Don't be late." She said

With that she got up and walked away. I watched as she got further and further away, bringing my anger with her. I sat up and punched the dirt with frustration. I saw Tesla start towards me and extended my fist towards him that sent him skidding to a stop.

"If you try to help me up Tesla I will rip off that arm of yours." I warned

"B-but sir you're bleeding!" He said

"It's merely a flesh wound, besides its insignificant compared to the blow to the pride that I took from that wretch. Heed this Tesla, one day I will defeat Nelliel and make her crawl on her knees like the insect that she has treated me for years. This is my goal and if you prevent me from carrying it out I will dispose of you swiftly." I growled

I looked at her retreating figure and tried to sort out the emotions that I felt towards her. There was anger of course, an anger that burned white hot. Underneath all of that anger was a smaller emotion, one that I couldn't identify. As far as I was concerned that emotion didn't matter and I slowly brushed it off, as long as Nelliel was alive, I would only feel anger towards her. That was a vow that I made on that day. It seemed to me that was the only real and positive thing that I could count on. . .

Boy was I wrong.

~End of Chapter 1~

Well the field has been set for this story and now the games shall begin! Stay tuned for the next installment of Be Human

Reviews are better than getting you butt handed to you by a girl :D


End file.
